A great afternoon idea
by GuSiRuLi
Summary: Masaomi had a great idea to spend his afternoon at Mikado's house. Not that Mikado thinks an APRON is the best thing for him, though.


******I do NOT own Durarara! in any way, be it anime, novel, manga, characters and all that jazz.******

******Rated M**** **(I think it is at least...)

*****Pairing: Masaomi Kida x RyuugamineMikado. Little hints of Orihara Izaya x Ryuugamine Mikado*****

*****Anime: Durarara! (or DRRR!)*****

**Summary: **Masaomi had a great idea to spend his afternoon at Mikado's house. Not that Mikado thinks an apron is the best thing for him, though.

[Please, do review, but be gentle, hahaha, it's my first time writing a fanfic and English isn't my first language, it's Spanish.]

[Besides, a review is always constructive on its own way.]

[I've spent a lot of time going over it, but it still may have some mistakes, I'm not perfect. I'd be grateful if you'd point them out for me too.]

[Soo…now, I hope you enjoy it, at least a little. (=^w^=) ]

**~A great afternoon idea~**

"_Oh~, come on, Mikado~! Only once? Please?_"-said the blond young with big round eyes as he knelt down on an over-dramatic pose.

"_**NO-WAY-IN-HELL! NEVER! OVER MY DEAD BODY!**_"-screamed in response the brunette. Why? Well, having your best male friend waving a pink apron right in front of your nose at your own house while having almost all your clothes forcibly removed wasn't Mikado's idea of a perfect Saturday afternoon.

He was down to only his shirt and boxers, cornered with no possible escape route with Masaomi dangerously looming over him, but he still refused to give in.

"_Ne~, Mikado~…Won't you?_"-pleaded the boy again, almost purring, as he smiled widely, watching his friend go beet red from his neck up to the top of his ears. He saw him waver as well, taking the chance to unbutton some of the smaller boy's shirt.

A sudden gasp escaped Mikado's mouth when he felt the other boy's hands on him. He felt defeat making its way to his head but, yet again, he stubbornly pushed away his friend.-"_No way…__**NO WAY!**__ Why should I? I'm not a girl for you to dress up, I'm a __**B-O-Y**__! Why would you want to see me on __**THAT**__?_

The blond didn't even bother to answer as he bent towards Mikado's face and lips, while tears of reddish light streamed in through the blinds of the room, bathing them in a warm halo.

With both of their eyes closed and their breaths repressed, the kiss heated up, the touching and sliding of tongues fighting for dominance getting more vigorous but yet, sweeter.

At last, they parted, letting the air contained flow out slowly, as if they were under a spell. The brunette opened his eyes only to fall in love all over again with his friend's ever so tender smile and caring eyes.

With the blood all rushed to his face (and other parts as well), he failed to notice that his shirt had been peeled off at last. When he got to realize it, he knew there was no turning back anymore, although deep inside him he knew there was no other option right from the beginning.

"_Okaaay…_"-he surrendered himself. Still, the blond didn't fail to notice a small shadow of sadness in his friend's eyes.

Mikado got up, grabbing the apron and put it over himself, not daring to let go of his last piece of clothing and his last line of defense.

Masaomi's eyes widened and blushed profusely when he felt the lust build up in him.

"…_not a girl nor I have the curves to make this appealing at all…you'd just feel disappointed…_"-whispered the brunette.

"_What was that?_" "_Nothing! Nothing at all!_" "…_Ah~, so that's what had been troubling you, huh? Well, don't worry yourself sick over it because I think…no, I assure you look way cuter than any girl could have_".

Mikado blushed when hearing that and his legs wobbled a little, sliding down on his knees to the floor.

Masaomi was quite self-pleased with the bright idea he had had that afternoon, and the results were coming out better than he expected.-"You know, Mikado, I could simply show you just how much you're turning me on", he said as he grabbed the smaller boy's hand and lead it to that place between his thighs. The other boy got even more red, if that was possible, and turned his face away to look at the wall.

Masaomi, not satisfied with the reaction, took things by his hand and reached out to his friends most sensitive spot and stroked it, while teasing at the same time one of his nipples from under the apron. "_Really, Mikado is just sooo cute and sexy_", thought Masaomi.

From there, all went downhill, and the room filled up with hot pants, gasps and moans, as well as the characteristic bittersweet smell of sex.

[...]

When Mikado woke up the next morning, he didn't dare to step out of the futon. It was almost a magic moment for him to break. The morning golden rays forced their entry yet again through the blinds and the usual sounds weren't in the ambiance.

"_But of course, it is Sunday, isn't it?_" he muttered to himself. He watched the peacefully sleeping face of his best friend and lover and wondered how had they come to this and how they would last together in this town full of malice and lies.

Still, these questions lost importance the moment Masaomi went over his waist with his left arm and tried to pull him in close, still asleep. Mikado lost all will to think and let himself rest his head again over the other boy's right arm spread on the bed and huddled himself closer to the warmth at his side.

[Some days later...]

{Tanaka Tarou logged in}

- Hey there, Tarou-ku~n!

- Ah, hi, Kanra-san ^_^

- Ne, ne~...I wanted to ask just one little thingie~...

- Hm? What? ·_·?

- Would you mind...hm...repeating the apron play at my house next time? *smirk*

- ...

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

{Tanaka Tarou logged off}

- Hmph...He's cute even while scream-chatting... 33

{Kanra logged off}

~Fin~


End file.
